Daisuki
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Naruto's parents have to go to America due to works. So, Naruto has to live with the Uchiha family in Tokyo since he has to sit for an important exam. He, however, has some issues with the yougest person in the family, Sasuke... SasuNaru, AU, OOC


**- (( Daisuki )) -**

Just for the hell of it, I'm making another SasuNaru one-shot. This time, it is based on a comic made by a great manga-ka in my country. Her nickname is Kaoru, and her drawing is awesome! Her one-shots are funny and cute too! X3 Anyways, here's my latest one-shot! Woot! Enjoy!

Summary: Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, have to go to America due to their works. Naruto, on the other hand, has to stay since he is going to sit on an important examination. Thus, he is brought to live with the Uchiha family. He, however, has some issues with the youngest son of the family, Sasuke...

Note: SasuNaru! A high school fic, AU, OOC, some language and of course, a lemon! X3

"SasuNaru" - talking

_"SasuNaru" _- whispering

'SasuNaru' - thinking

**"SasuNaru"** - shouting

Enough talking already, here's the story! Enjoy, guys! Woot!

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Starting from that day, I had been living in a new place. A whole new house, a whole new scenery and a whole new family. My face was red due to the heat. I also blushed as I thought about a certain boy living in that house. I know, I'm stupid for secretly liking a boy when I myself am a boy...

"Naruto, come here and say hello to Aunt Mikoto..."

"Ah, h-hai!"

I walked towards the both of them while trying desperately to carry the huge bag I was holding. 'Really, why does Mom have to put as many stuff inside it as possible?' I asked myself. As I tried to think of a possible answer, I was startled by a familiar cough coming from up the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Mom said.

I widened my eyes and slowly, I looked up. I blushed again when our eyes met. His stare was as cold and as sharp as always, it brought shivers down my spine. I could feel that he was still watching me intensely as he walked down the stairs. I flinched slightly when his arm brushed against mine.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your family, but it can't be helped," Mom apologised to Sasuke's Mom. "Both Minato and I have to transfer to US becasue of work, and we cannot bring Naruto with us since he has the examination this year. Since Sasuke's going to sit on the same examination as well, I thought it would be best if I bring him here..."

"It's okay, I understand. Besides, our family is always ready to have Naruto-kun here! Isn't that right, Sasuke?" she smiled at Mom and turned to Sasuke.

I felt my breath hitched as I saw his smile. "Hai, Kaa-san..."

He turned to me and turned the innocent smile to a devious smirk. _"You're dead, dobe."_

I gulped and forced a smile when I noticed that both Mom and Aunt Mikoto were smiling at me. Not long after, Mom and Dad went away. After that, I was brought to my room - which was unfortunately, right beside Sasuke's room. We even shared the same bathroom! 'Kami-sama, I'm in hell!'

Later on, Sasuke's Mom went back to her office. 'Shit! I should have known! Aunt Mikoto is a busy businesswoman herself... Kami-sama...' I gulped when I felt the piercing eyes being shot at me again.

"Oi, dobe."

"...don't call me that, teme," I turned around and glared at him.

"Hn..." was his only answer. "My mother's busy, so is my father...which means...that leaves the both of us. You know your works, don't you...Naruto-chan?"

I gulped again, shuddering at his words. "W-what...are my works...Sasuke?"

"Oh...you'll see."

* * *

'Kuso! If I know this is the work, I shouldn't have tremble like a leaf just now!'

"Dobe, wash the dishes properly!"

"...I know, damn it!"

I turned and gave him a heated glare. Just because I had feelings for him - and am still having them, it did not mean he could do anything to me. However, my glare was defeated by his devious yet oh-so-enchanting smirk. It was not a wonder that most girls - and some guys like me, fell for him.

Perhaps, the smirk was also the reason why he got to be a part-time model. Yes, Sasuke was only fifteen years old, yet he was already involved in something like that. He used to be my neighbour, best friend, enemy and rival when we were small kids, so it was not unusual that I knew about him.

"...dobe, where are your thoughts flying to?"

I widened my eyes and blushed immediately when I realised he was right behind me, hugging me from behind as he whispered into my ear. "S-Sasuke-teme! W-what are you d-doing, damn it?!"

"Hn..." he smirked again, letting go of my waist. "You're still so skinny... You didn't grow at all, did you?"

"I _did_, teme! You;re the one who doesn't notice it!" I puffed my cheeks.

"Hn..."

He then told me to continue cleaning the dishes. Then, he gave a never-ending list of thousands other chores that had to be done inside the house. As I stared at the long list, I felt my blood boiling - and finally, I exploded.

**"Sasuke-teme! Who do you think you are?! Do you think I'm your servant or something?!"**

Indeed, Sasuke enjoyed teasing and bullying me. When we were kids, he would always save me from being bullied from other guys who were bigger and stronger than me. I should be very thankful to him - if it was not for the fact that he would bully and tease me after that.

'He's really a devil! I hate him!'

I ran to my room and immediately locked the door once I got inside. I really hated him when he did those cruel stuff to me, but I knew that I would still like him even if he did a much crueller thing. It is all because of one thing, just one sweet little thing that he did to me when we were six.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "Oi, dobe? You're in there?"

"...just leave me alone! Haven't you had enough on bullying me, you son of a devil?!" I cried.

I waited for a response, but there was none. I figured that he had gone downstairs, so I made myself into a ball and started crying silently. All of a sudden, the bathroom's door was opened and Sasuke was standing inside the bathroom. I widened my eyes and stared at him with my blood-shot eyes.

"...you're crying?"

"Iie!" I immediately wiped off my tears and looked the other way. "I told you already, leave me alone!"

"I won't..."

I widened my eyes again and froze when I realised that he was already crawling on the bed towards me. Quickly, I shut my eyes and held onto my body tighter. I could feel the heat radiating around my cheeks as I started to blush. I bit my lower lip and prayed for him to go away.

_"Oi, Naruto..."_ he whispered huskily into my ear, making me shudder slightly. _"...you haven't finished cleaning the dishes."_

**"...NANI?!"**

And...yeah, I strangled him. Almost to death - he was lucky he survived it and is still living today. Anyways, back to the story, after I left him unconscious inside my room, I took a bath and quickly searched for anything to tie him up. 'A monster like him should be tied up, after all...'

To shorten the story, I managed to find a rope, tied him to my bed and waited until he woke up. As I expected, when he woke up, he got really furious and had threatened to kill me. Nevertheless, I was somewhat immune to the threat, so I just let it aside as I watched him trying hard to let himself free.

"...you must be tired now, don't you?" I smiled.

"Of course I am, usuratonkachi! Let go off me already!"

"In one condition..." I cocked my head to the side and smiled - this time, deviously. "Promise me you won't bully me again."

"...whatever, just let me go!"

I pouted slightly. "Oh well then, looks like someone's going to be tied till morning then..."

"Okay, fine!" he finally said it. "Just...untie me, okay? It's hurting...a lot."

My weakness, I could not see the puppy-eyed expression that Sasuke made. No matter what, it would always tickled me to letting him free. I hated myself for it, but I just could not help it. He looked really cute everytime he made the face. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I untied him.

And that was my biggest mistake. "...uwah, Sasuke!"

As soon as Sasuke was released, he immediately toppled me. Then, pulling both my arms to my back, he started tieing me. He was laughing maniacally as he did so. I tried my hardest to break free from him, but all my efforts was of no avail. As he was bigger than me, he was much stronger and heavier.

"Damn it, Sasuke-teme!" I struggled. "Let. Go off me!"

"Why should I do so?"

As we continued to fight with each other, the doorbell suddenly rang. Abruptly, Sasuke got off me and went downstairs quickly to get the door, almost stumbling onto the floor as he ran. I rolled my eyes as I watched him running like a little kid. I then started to giggle to myself.

'...he's really a bastard...' I thought to myself as I let out a sigh.

* * *

Okay, I skipped my story to the next few days, since nothing exciting happened in the few days. Anyways, I was transferred to the same school as Sasuke - which literally means I would be with the devil 24-7! 'Geez! Why does it have to be like this?!' I thought angrily.

"Dobe, hurry up!"

"Just shut up, teme!" I yelled as I staggered down the stairs. "Your bag's really heavy!"

"It's not my fault that you're so weak!" he yelled back.

I glared at him when I reached downstairs. _"Kuso..."_

"What did you say, dobe?"

"Nothing..."

"Hn..."

I puffed my cheeks furiously and dropped his bag onto the floor. He overheard the thumping sound, so he turned around and glared slightly at me. I just pouted and glared back at him. Then, he sighed in defeat and approached me slowly. I backed away slowly as my cheeks started to redden.

"...w-what are you doing, Sasuke?"

"What do you think...Naruto-chan?" he smirked, making me shudder in discomfort.

"S-stop it..." I shut my eyes and hitched my breath when I felt his body pressing against mine. "S-Sasuke...I'm serious..."

_"...carry my bag then, ne?"_

**"...NANI?! SASUKE-TEME!!"**

And again, I strangled him. Only this time, I let him conscious - and I carried his bag. Why you ask? Because he threatened not to let me eat any ramen for a whole month if I did not let him go. Everyone knows I can't live even a few hours without my little babies, so I just had to let him go.

'Curse Sasuke for black-mailing me!'

Suddenly, I remembered about the most important thing in my life that was still hidden inside my bag. Quickly, I ran upstairs towards my room, took the 'thing' and ran back downstairs. I made sure that Sasuke was already outside, then I immediately put the 'thing' inside the fridge.

"...what was that just now?"

"What was what?"

"Hn..."

I just ignored Sasuke's thoughts as I got onto the motorbike. I am not very fond of motorcycles, so I was clueless about the motorbike. The only few things I knew about it was that it was huge - and very fast. I had to hold on to Sasuke until we reached the school compound.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" I suddenly heard a girl greeting Sasuke right after he parked the motorcycle. "...who's this? A friend of yours?"

"...iie. He's my...servant."

'What the hell...' my eye twitched slightly. Still, I tried to smile at the girl since she seemed quite nice - not at all. As soon as our eyes met, I noticed pure hatred and jealousy inside them. I frowned slightly as she faked a smile. I hated her, from the very first moment we met.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called me all of a sudden. "You should be in your class now, right?"

"Ah! That's right!"

I turned around, but then I noticed something on Sasuke's head. "Don't move, there's something on your head..."

"Hn?"

"Here, let me give you a hand," I pulled the dry leaf away from among the dark strands. "There, all done!"

"...you touched Sasuke-kun's hair! This is unforgivable!"

"Huh?!"

Later on, I was brought to my class which was a few doors away from Sasuke's class. I was a little disappointed that we were not in the same class, but I shrugged it off since having a devil like him nearby would not make things better - it would just make things worse.

"...ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto! Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Nice meeting you as well, Naruto-kun," the teacher smiled at me. "Now, please take your seat at the back of the class..."

"H-hai...Iruka-sensei..." I bowed slightly at him.

As I walked to the back, I felt uneasy. It was as if all the eyes in the class were shot at me. It was like I had done something really terrible. The students, especially the girls, were all whispering to each other as I walked passed them. What had happened? I had no idea.

The next thing I knew, once I got back from the toilet when school was over, my desk and all of my books had been scribbled with tons of curses such as 'Faggot!' and 'Go home, sissy!' _and_ 'Just go to hell!' _and_ 'Sasuke-kun won't be yours, gay freak!'. Some of my book were even torn and most of them were already tossed into the dustbin.

'What the hell...' I stared at my desk and felt like crying my head off. _"What is my sin that I'm treated like this..."_

"Probably it's because you touched Sasuke's hair this morning..."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a guy that resembled a lot like Sasuke. "Wh-who are you?"

"The name's Itachi, I'm one year older than you," he flashed a smile that only lasted for a split-second.

"Oh...what are you doing here then?"

"Nothing particular..."

I just smiled weakly at him as I took out my handkerchief - and it was my favourite one, with a huge orange in the middle of the white handkerchief! Uwah...! Ehem! Anyways, back to the story, I took the handkerchief and poured some of my plain water on it and started wiping my desk.

"...who did this anyway?" I asked.

"Sasuke's fangirls...and some fanguys..."

My eye twitched. "A bastard like that has a fanclub? Kami-sama..."

"Why are you saying that?" Itachi asked me. "He always bullies you?"

"Yeah...but he had treated me kindly, though it's only once..."

"...you like him?"

"Eh?! I-iie! Of course I don't like him!" I blushed. "I mean, he's a bastard! Besides, we're both guys..."

"...only on the first day and you already got a friend. Nice one, dobe..."

I widened my eyes and turned around. "S-Sasuke-teme!"

"Thanks..." he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "For accompanying my servant while he waited for me..."

"Sasuke-teme! I'm not your servant, damn it!" I struggled to break free.

"No problem..."

"Hn..."

Then, Sasuke dragged me away. "Don't you ever talk to him again, do you hear me?"

"But why?! Let me go, teme!"

"Just obey me! A servant has no right to ask!" he glared at me. "Don't think I don't know about it, you put something inside the fridge this morning! Tell me, what is it?"

'Kami-sama, how did he...?' "It's none of your concern, teme!"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"It's my most precious thing! I won't let you have it no matter what, Sasuke!"

He had cried when he said that. What's more, he had slept in front of the fridge just to stop me from getting the 'thing'! Just tell me, who would really do so? Anyways, I needed to know about that 'thing' desperately - because what was important to him, was important to me as well.

People said, the more you like someone, the more you want to tease and bully that person. Naruto had been the one that I had been adoring since we were six, but he was such an idiot that he did not notice it even the slightest. Even until then, he still had not realise my feelings towards him.

_"That Naruto...no wonder he's such a dobe..."_

'What's he hiding inside here anyway? A picture of his significant other?' I opened the fridge door slowly, making sure not to wake him up. 'Kami-sama, if he really has a significant other... I think I'll get crazy...' As soon as I opened the fridge, I blinked a few times. "...huh?"

"...um?"

"...what the hell, dobe? You slept here just to take care of this candy?" I popped the lollipop into my mouth.

**"Na...Sasuke no teme!!"**

And just because of the darn lollipop, he had hit me with his pillow real hard that I was thrown across the room. 'Why is that candy so important to him anyway?' I thought. Then, I suddenly remembered what had happened between the candy, Naruto and I.

(Flashback)

_"Uhh...uhh..." **(1)**_

_"...what's wrong?"_

_Naruto only continued to cry as he pointed to an upside-down ice cream on the ground near him. Then, I noticed that his knee was bleeding. I felt sorry for him, so I gave him the lollipop that I was having. Once he got it, he stopped crying immediately and smiled at me._

_"Arigato, Sasuke!"_

(End flashback)

'Like hell! He could hit me just because of the darn candy! Does it really value more than me?!'

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! What happened to your face?"

"This must be your fault!"

I did not want them to hurt Naruto, so I pulled him into an embrace. "Iie, he didn't do it... It was just a small accident, don't worry about it..."

"Huh?"

"Oh...okay. If that's what you say, Sasuke-kun..."

No matter what, I wanted Naruto to be my property - and I wanted it badly. _"Starting from today on, don't ever disobey me again. Or else I'll tell everyone what you've done to my face..."_

"...let go of me, you bastard!" he pushed me away all of a sudden. "You're really a bastard! I hate you, Sasuke! I'm moving out of your house!"

"I agree with you, Naruto-kun. You can stay with me for the meantime..."

I turned to the third guy and glared at him. "This has nothing to do with you, so don't stick your nose in it!"

He just smirked at me. 'Guess I have to destroy him first then...'

"Naruto, listen to me!"

"No, Aunt Mikoto! Sasuke likes it more if I just move out of here! He really hates me!"

"But..."

"Don't worry about me, Itachi will take care of me from now on. I'll tell Mom later on..."

"Itachi?"

**Bushh!!**

"...stop it, the both of you!" Mother came running out of the house, with Naruto following right behind him. "Sasuke, let go of your brother now!"

"I don't care if he's my brother or even my father! He's the one who told Naruto to move out!"

"...can anyone tell me what's happening here exactly?"

I really did not want Naruto to find out that Itachi and I are half brothers. But I knew, there was no way it could be stopped by then. The secret was already revealed, so there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. Perhaps, I was the one that was not confident enough o tell him about it...

"Mother sacrificed our family and I for Sasuke's father... I know that the both of you separated because there was no more love...but, why do you have to love Sasuke more than me? ...I just...want to take his precious thing away...just like he took you away from me..."

"...so, you toyed me?"

"In the beginning..." he turned to Naruto. "But now, I'm really in love with you, Naruto..."

I knew it would end up like this. Everything around me was always so fucked up. "Fine...just go wherever you want to go..." To Naruto, I was just the bastard that he hated so much. There was no way I would be inside his heart after what I had done to him...

I gave up. I did not want to think about it anymore. 'He's gone now, so stop crying, damn it!' I forced myself not to cry, but even my body did not obey my order. Tears started to trickle down my cheek. I could not help it. He was very important to me, yet I was letting him go just like that...

'...I'm not going to let that happen!'

With that, I quickly wiped the tears off my face and started to chase Naruto. I did not care anymore. I loved Naruto, and there was no way I would let him go easily. 'I'll get you, Naruto! Just wait for me!'

"...Naruto!"

"...Sasuke?"

He turned to me, and I could see that he was crying. I ran towards him and immediately hugged him. He let me embraced him ashe continued to sob silently on my chest. Carressing him gently, I planted a kiss on his forehead. Then, I slowly titled his head up until our eyes met.

"I love you...Naruto..."

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

I do not exactly know what happened next, but I do know that when we returned home later, Mother was nowhere to be found. Instead, she left a note saying; _'Won't be back till tomorrow! Have fun, guys!'_ The both of us looked at each other and slowly, we blushed.

"So..." I spoke. "What do we do now?"

"...I don't know... What exactly do a couple do after they confessed to each other?" he gazed into my eyes.

With that, I smirked. "...I can think of a few things... Come on."

I brought him upstairs towards my room. When we got into the room, I locked the door - just for safety, and gazed at him. He just blushed as I did so. Then, I slowly approached him and without knowing it, our lips touched. His lips was soft and slightly moist, very much unlike those of a guy's.

I parted my lips and nudged on Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Shyly, he opened his mouth slowly and let my tongue to slide into his hot cavern. He tasted amazing - none like a ramen, even though that is his favourite food. Instead, he tasted like an orange with a slight strawberry flavour.

"Mn...nn..."

He held onto my arm as I pressed our bodies together. Getting tired of standing, I broke the kiss and pushed him onto the bed. Then, I positioned myself so that I was right on top of him and started kissing him again. While we were kissing, I undressed Naruto slowly and he did the same to me.

When we broke apart for air, we gazed at each other's body. Naruto's body was very beautiful. Of course, he was still carrying the petite, feminine body he had since he was a kid. Nevertheless, he had grown to become very perfectly built indeed. With the silky-smooth sun-kissed skin, he was a real turn on.

"You're so beautiful, Naruto..."

"...you too...Sasuke..." he replied shyly.

I smirked when I noticed that he gazing intensely at my body. Perhaps he was thinking of how well I had shaped my body, with a healthy-pale skin, some muscles here and there yet not too showing and my body length, I was a die-for. Or perhaps I was the only one thinking that...

I leaned over to him and started sucking on his beautiful neck. Being such a sensitive person, Naruto mewled at the first contact I made to his skin. I smiled as I continued to lick and suck his neck. Then, I sucked hard on one spot which I considered as the most sensitive spot on his neck and made a hickey out of it.

"Ah...Suke..."

I smirked and went down towards his perked nipples. To my surprise, his nipples were pink in colour, unlike normal nipples that would usually be brownish. I smirked again and licked one of the nipple slightly, receiving a delightful moan from him. I liked his response, so I sucked it hard.

"Ah...ah...Su-suke...ah..."

While I was sucking his nipple, my finger reached for his free nipple and started tweaking it. Letting out another moan of pleasure, he wrapped himself around me as he arched his back beautifully. His finger entangled with my hair, he mewled when I bit his nipple lightly.

"...does that hurt?"

"I-iie..." he looked at me and smiled. "It just...felt weird..."

"Well, I'm afraid this would feel weird...and hurt later on..." I sat up straight and grabbed both his legs.

I pushed them upwards so that his feet - and butt was in mid-air. Then, I lowered my head towards the small hole between the two cheeks. I really did not know how I knew about it, but I just did it according to my instinct. I licked the hole, making Naruto shuddered.

"Sa-Sasuke...i-iie...ah..."

I ignored his words and continued to lick him, occasionally dipping my tongue into the tight ring of muscle which would always contract whenever I dipped my tongue into it. I started to get impatient. I was trying to clam him down, yet he only flinched more as I did so.

"...just clam down, Naruto..."

"I...I can't..." he looked at me with anxious eyes. "It...it really felt weird...when you did that..."

"I don't want to hurt you even more..."

"I know..."

He smiled at me and nodded slightly. I sighed in relief, smiled back and positioned myself so that I was right in front of his entrance. I did not need any lubricant since my cum was enough to lubricate my erection. Slowly but steadily, I pushed myself into him. Letting out a low moan, I pushed myself until only my balls were outside.

I then waited for him to adjust to my huge length. He wriggled and writhed underneath me a few times, trying to get used to the new sensation inside his body. Once he had managaed to fit himself to my size, I pulled out slowly before thrusting again. The slow motions continued until;

"Ah! Sasuke!"

I did not know what it was, but it encouraged me to go faster. Following my instinct again, I started ramming into the same spot. Naruto, clenching tightly onto the bedsheet, moan and scream very loudly. His back fromed another perfect arc as I continued to pound into him.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Faster! Ah! Harder! Ah! Ah!"

As I thrusted somewhat violently into him, I bent down and started sucking randomly around his neck. After a few more seconds - or minutes, since I had lost count of the time, I felt my orgasm coming close. Immediately, I grabbed his legs and pushed into him harder and faster.

"Ah! Guh! I'm coming! Sasuke! I'm...Sasuke...!!"

He came onto our bodies, spurting out streams of hot, sticky white liquid. I continued to ram inside him as I felt the muscle around my erection tightening. It brought me really close to my orgasm. I lifted and craddled him as I thrusted a few more times before shooting all my load inside him.

When I realised it, the both of us were side by side on the bed, panting for air. As I slowly got my breath back, I turned to him and smiled. He noticed this and smiled back to me. I then took his hand and brought it to my lips. He just watched as I kissed his hand softly.

"I love you, Naruto..."

"Love you too, Sasuke..."

* * *

Finally, the end! Woot! Took about...let me see...five hours - or six, to be completed! Woohoo! In the end, I managed to make another one-shot! And this is the longest one as well! Woot! Anyways, like I said in the beginning of the story, I took the idea of this story from a comic. Edited it slightly, and it became my idea! Woot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. Sasuke does. I also don't own the originality of the idea to this story, it's Kaoru-nee-chan's property.

**(1) That's the sound when someone's crying...**

Thanks for reading, everyone! Now, if you would be kind, please press the purple button underneath here... Pretty please! I want some reviews! Woot! I'll give cookies to those who review! Woot! Ja ne!


End file.
